


Lord of the Manor II

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien gets so hot, for obvious reasons. His staff have gotten used to seeing Mr Thorn topless, but it amuses Damien to no end how they startle at the sight of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Manor II

**Author's Note:**

> One for the road. Happy Easter hols everyone!

                           

 

 

                                               

Bring on the Apocalypse, Damien!!!


End file.
